Who Put Sokka On Cactus Juice Again?
by Fall-san
Summary: most boring day ever for the group...or is it? SOKKA'S ON CACTUS JUICE!


Who Put Sokka On Cactus Juice Again?

"Ugh! I am so BORED!" Toph groaned.

It was by far the hottest day in summer that the group had experienced. Everyone was just lying around trying to get cool. Of course they decided to go back to the desert on the hottest day of the summer, Suki thought angrily. It was hot and boring. No one could come up with anything to do. Toph was so bored that she couldn't help remembering the last time they were stranded in the desert and Sokka was hallucinating on cactus juice. Toph laughed out loud and then gasped. She sat upright and started thinking. It seemed like no one was as mischievous as her, unless…

Toph hadn't really gotten to know Suki very well since she was dating Sokka and Toph had once had a crush on Sokka. Toph got up and walked over to where Suki was laying.

"Suki, get up, I have to talk to you." Toph whispered. Everyone knew that Toph didn't really like Suki and if anyone heard them talking they would start teasing Toph about getting soft. Toph really didn't want that to happen so she helped Suki up and dragged her behind Appa where no one would hear them.

"What is it?" Suki asked Toph once they were out of hearing range.

"Do you by any chance like to pull pranks?" Toph asked, smirking a little.

This perked Suki's interest.

"What did you have in mind?" Suki replied a sly grin stretching across her face…

**INVISIBLE LINE**

*After their plotting*

"Wow. I can't believe were doing this. It's so exciting!" Suki whispered loudly.

"Shush! Do you want everyone knowing what we're doing?" Toph whispered back angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Suki whispered, more quietly this time.

"Let's just get what we need and watch the show" Toph chuckled.

Toph and Suki tip-toed past the tired out group that was still trying to cool off. Once they were out of hearing range again they found the nearest cactus, cut open a few pods and filled Sokka's canteen with the juice. Then they filled the rest with normal water and swished it around to mix the flavor of the cactus juice away. Then they tip-toed back to camp and snuck Sokka's canteen back by his side. Toph and Suki lay down again for a while before stage two of their plan went in to effect.

Suki got up again as planned and walked over to Sokka.

"God, Sokka. Your face is all red! You need to take a drink, now." Suki told Sokka, covering her mouth as if in shock but actually covering a smile.

"Now that I think about it I do feel really thirsty." Sokka replied, licking his lips.

Sokka looked to his side and picked up his canteen to take a drink. He screwed off the top and chugged the entire thing. Suki's eyes suddenly widened in real shock. Was it safe to drink all of it? Suki thought to herself. Suki got over herself and watched as Sokka's pupils got hilariously huge. Suddenly Sokka jumped up and started cart wheeling away.

"Yippee! I'm Ty Lee!" Sokka yelled, making everyone sit upright in confusion. He started running around poking everyone, pretending to block their chi.

"Ha ha. Try to stop me now, you muscley Earthbenders!"

Suki grabbed Toph's arm and dragged her behind Appa to hide they're frantic giggling. They peeked around Appa's head and found Sokka dancing with Zuko. Suki laughed so hard that she fell over, but Toph boosted her up with her Earthbending. Toph made seats for them just hidden from view by Appa's head, even though they could see.

"What's happening, Suki, I wanna know what's going on!" Toph complained. Suki peeked around again and saw Sokka kiss Zuko, Katara, and Aang on the cheek. The three all made disgusted sounds and started wiping their cheeks off. Suki cracked up.

"He…kissed…he…" Suki tried to say but it only came out in gasps. Suki and Toph were laughing so hard they're eyes were tearing up.

"Alright, who put Sokka on cactus juice again?" Katara yelled.

Toph and Suki instantly stopped laughing and clamped their hands over their mouths, both staring wide eyed at each other.

"Toph!" Aang, Katara, and Zuko yelled.

"What about me? I seem too innocent? I really need to start a new reputation." Suki whispered to herself.

Toph started walking away from their hiding place when she stopped. Suki wasn't following.

"Oh no you don't. You have to take the blame too." Toph said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her from behind Appa.

When they got out into the open again, Katara was tapping her foot like an angry mother.

"Did we do something wrong, Mommy?" Toph said tartly.

**Hilarious right. All I want are reviews. I promise I'll get back to all of you. *shifty eyes***


End file.
